Love and Torture
by DragonGal63
Summary: *Not Exactly As It Sounds!* Katsu, an oc blade child, kidnaps Ayumu in attempt to get at Kiyotaka for killing Yaiba. She claims fate isn't real and she could easily kill Ayumu, but not before good ol' fashion torture! Will be fluff later between Ayumu and Hizimi. Rated M only for the torture scenes- there shall be no lemons here!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've watched and read Spiral a while ago (manga is waaay better with explaining what the hell was going on) and recently I decided to reread it. Well, most of it. I skipped a large fraction of Kanone taking over the school and also the three chapter explanation Eyes offered about the Blade Children. With the school take over by Kanone- I couldn't help but notice the lack of pain everyone shows when they get shot, stabbed, and thrown out a freakin window. I want to change that :) SOO I created my own Blade Child who shall torture the hell out Ayumu. Yes- most of it will probably be that because I'm twisted like that but I'm also making a story out of it. This shall take place around the time Hizumi first shows up and is living with Ayumu. **

**Chapter 1**

The girl sat in the basement like she did every day. She knew her family was afraid of her. That's why they locked her down there. Her blond hair was dirty and fell around her face as she had her knees up to her chest.

Her family had a right to be afraid, and she knew that. She didn't hide her urge to kill innocent things. It started with small animals, which was concerning enough, but her parents locked her in the basement after she hurt her little brother. She didn't know what had come over her. It was as if the knife in her hand had a mind of its own.

She knew her parents were at their wits end with her. They had adopted her when they failed to have kids of their own. She knew they instantly regretted it when she had turned four and went to school. She realized she couldn't handle other people and their stupidity and dealt with it in her own way.

Now all she saw was darkness while her parents decided what they wanted to do with her. It wasn't as if other people would take her and finding a hospital she could go to wasn't easy either. They couldn't afford most of them. So their temporary solution was to keep her away from others, only coming down to give her food and to offer up a conversation. But she just sat there and stared. Always looking into the darkness around her.

She flinched as the light from upstairs flooded into the room and she pulled herself more into the corner. The stairs creaked underneath the person who walked down. As the girl's eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she noticed a very tall man with mint green hair that was spiked up. She became more alert as the stranger kneeled in front of her.

"Hello," the man said in a soothing voice.

The girl watched his every movement with wide eyes. Was she finally going to that hospital place she always heard her parents talk about? Would it be better than here?

The man made sure he moved slowly to not startle her. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Are you going to take me away?" she asked in a small voice.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am. You are one of the Blade Children after all."

"Blade Children?" the girl questioned.

"I'll explain it all," the man smiled as he stood up and offered his hand to her. The girl cautiously placed her hand in his and stood up. "What is your name?"

"I'm Katsu," she answered.

"Hello, Katsu. My name is Yaiba Mizushiro."

Katsu lounged on the couch in what was once Yaiba's house. Now seventeen, Katsu grew up with Yaiba. He taught her all about the Blade Children. He told her all about the fate that was set up for them. How Kiyotaka Narumi was the so-called God and Yaiba was the devil that was destined to be killed by him. Nothing could be done about it. At least, that was what Yaiba said. It was fate. No matter how much he would try to beat it, Kiyotaka would always win in the end. Even Yaiba's little brother, Hizumi, had fully accepted this fact when Kiyotaka had taken away Yaiba's life.

They fully believed the only reason for living on this earth was to be killed. Hizumi had actually left the house to find Kiyotaka's little brother, who was supposed to kill Hizumi. Because that was fate and fate couldn't be tested.

What a load of shit, Katsu thought. Ever since Yaiba's death, Katsu observed Kiyotaka's little brother. Ayumu Narumi was a boring kid in Katsu's eyes. He had brown hair with sideburns and his ears were pierced. At first glance Katsu thought he would be at least interesting, but Ayumu's indifferent attitude was beyond what Katsu thought was possible. It was as if being targeted by the Blade Children was normal for him. And even with him knowing Hizumi was the devil, Ayumu accepted him in his house like they were friends. Like he thought Hizumi wouldn't try to kill him or maybe Ayumu was so confident in fate that he thought it was impossible for Hizumi to win. To Katsu, it was like he was mocking them.

Katsu didn't believe in fate. She wasn't like all the other Blade Children. She didn't care about being saved or what would happen to her. All she cared about was Yaiba since he had taken her in and raised her like his own daughter. But Kiyotaka had taken him away from her. Katsu never thought she could experience the heartache she felt that day. She thought she was void off all emotion. But seeing Yaiba lifeless was hard even for her. The man who was so strong died so easily while Kiyotaka smiled over him. He was the real monster.

Katsu stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. It was about the time Ayumu would be arriving at school. Katsu knew it was the only place she could catch him alone without Hizumi or that annoying girl Hiyono around him. Even with them following him like lost puppies, Ayumu always found a way to escape to the music room so he could play the piano in peace.

Katsu waited patiently the past few weeks, observing Ayumu and his patterns. As much as Katsu wanted to go after Kiyotaka, she knew it was impossible. Even if she could somehow find him, which was a challenge of its own, he was too powerful. But as Katsu thought about it, maybe getting his little brother would be even better. Maybe Kiyotaka would feel the pain of losing a loved one like she had.

Katsu grinned at the thought of Kiyotaka in pain. Since she couldn't cause it physically, Katsu planned to cause it emotionally.

Plus, she wouldn't mind having a little fun with little Narumi.

Oh, did she have plans for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, it's midnight and I'm wide awake! Why not type ?**

**Chapter 2:**

Ayumu walked with Hiyono on one side and Hizumi on the other. Ever since Hizumi showed up, Hiyono insisted she walked with them every morning to school. She didn't try to hide her suspicion against him.

Hiyono had long brown hair that she always braided into two braids and she had a strange way of always getting the information people need. Ayumu had never asked for her help, but Hiyono decided to stick by him anyway. She had a knack of sticking her nose in places it didn't belong.

When Hizumi showed up, Ayumu just talked to him like everything was normal. Hiyono knew Hizumi had to be planning something. But here they were, acting like everything was completely fine and that Hizumi wasn't the devil that was probably trying to kill Ayumu. Hizumi always wore a smile no matter what. He had mint green hair and his eyes had a yellow tint. One look and you could see he wasn't normal.

Yet everybody in the school instantly liked him. Within an hour of enrolling, Hizumi was one of the most popular boys the school had.

The three of them walked into the building and Ayumu instantly made the excuse of having to go to the bathroom to get away from the two of them. It wasn't as if he hated them. Ayumu just got tired of Hiyono glaring and Hizumi smiling. The tension was obvious and Ayumu would rather be alone.

"Are you sure you're not just going to skip class again?" Hiyono asked skeptically.

Ayumu shrugged and walked away. Hiyono pouted, but continued on towards class. Hizumi followed.

Ayumu walked straight towards the old music room. Although he hated to play the piano with people around, it was hard for Ayumu to completely walk away from it. Ayumu walked through the double doors and was surprised to see a girl sitting on the piano bench. Her blond hair went to the middle of her back and she stared out the window. She looked over when the doors creaked open.

"Oh, sorry, usually nobody is in here," Ayumu said, making his way to leave.

"Ayumu, right?" the girl asked.

Ayumu stopped. "And who are you?"

The girl stood up from the bench and walked over to Ayumu. "My name is Katsu. I've been waiting to meet you," she smiled.

"Why?" Ayumu asked slowly, cautious of the reason.

Katsu smiled up at Ayumu, her blue eyes thinning like a cat's. "Can you guess?"

"You're one of the Blade Children," Ayumu said.

"Correct!" Katsu said enthusiastically. Quicker than Ayumu could follow, Katsu whipped her fist around Ayumu's head and hit him at the base of his neck. She laughed as he fell down like a doll, unconscious instantly. There was nothing God-like about this kid. He was just as weak as everyone else.

Ayumu woke up to a major headache. He groaned and cracked open his eyes. He sat by a wall with his hands shackled above his head. The ground beneath him was tiled, but a few feet ahead laid carpet and what looked like a room. Bright flowered sheets covered the bed, but that wasn't what had Ayumu's attention.

Covering the walls were sharp objects of all shapes and sizes. Ayumu looked around in slight horror. He could only guess what some of them were used for.

"Oh! You're finally awake," Katsu said cheerfully as she bounded down the stairs.

"Where am I?" Ayumu asked calmly.

Katsu's lips pulled into a pout. "You don't even look scared."

"Do you want me to freak out?"

"Yes," Katsu said, smiling. "And with as many times as you have been targeted by the Blade Children, you were surprisingly easy to capture."

"What are you even doing?" Ayumu asked, ignoring the insult. "I thought the Blade Children want my help."

"Help to do what? Defy fate? That's where we differ. I don't believe fate exists," Katsu said. Her fake innocent face was gone and replaced by a sinister one. "I'm going to prove that. So you can't be killed, huh?" Katsu pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Ayumu's head. "What will happen if I pulled the trigger? Would all six rounds suddenly be duds?"

Katsu set the gun aside and walked over to Ayumu. She pulled out a small knife and pressed it against his neck. "And what if I slit your throat? Would the blade just break? Why would it be impossible for you to die when there are so many ways to do it?"

"Then why don't you?" Ayumu asked. "If you're so confident that I can die, why don't you just shoot me right now? It would be so easy, right? Or are you afraid that the gun won't work and the blade will break?"

Katsu smiled menacingly and pulled away. "Oh, I'm not afraid, but you should be."

"Hasn't my brother explained to you that I can only be killed in a game?" Ayumu asked, remembering what the other Blade Children had said.

Katsu glared, and then smiled. "Oh, there will be a game. For me, anyway. You're such a boring person and act like nothing bothers you, so I'm making it my goal to see what makes you cringe."

"But my brother—"

"I don't care what Kiyotaka says!" Katsu yelled, bringing the blade down into Ayumu's shoulder. Ayumu flinched at the sudden pain, but didn't show much more than that.

Katsu smiled. "Didn't that hurt?"

"With all this stuff going on lately, I've been getting a little used to it," Ayumu said in a slightly strained voice.

"That's no fun. Luckily, I think I have some things you aren't used to," Katsu said as she jumped up and walked over to the wall. "See this? This is the first device that I made myself," Katsu said proudly as she held up what looked to be two sharpened forks on a ring. One pointed up and one pointed down. "It's called the Heretic fork. I'll show you it later."

Katsu continued talking excitedly about different devices like she was showing him her Christmas presents.

"Oh, and this is the first device Yaiba gave to me!" Katsu smiled, holding up a device with long, pointed claws. "It's used to claw the flesh off of people, isn't that cool?"

Ayumu grew increasingly concerned with her demeanor. She wasn't like the other Blade Children he had encountered. There was something much more cold coming from her. She talked about his torture so easily.

"If you want to prove fate isn't real, why torture?" Ayumu asked. "Wouldn't it be easier and faster if you'd just kill me?"

Katsu's smile disappeared as she turned towards Ayumu. "For everything I do, blame Kiyotaka. I would have never meddled in this whole thing if he hadn't killed Yaiba."

"Yaiba killed innocent people. Did you want my brother to just ignore that?"

"You didn't know Yaiba!" Katsu screamed. She grabbed something off of the wall and marched over to Ayumu. The device looked like scissors but with duller ends. She grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open, using the tool in her hand to grab his tongue. "Now," she said calmly, "if you keep saying things I don't like, I will rip out your tongue. It's quite easy." Katsu squeezed the tool tighter and tugged it a little.

Ayumu's eyes clenched shut in pain and wanted to pull away, but that only caused more strain on his tongue. Just as he was sure she'd pull it out, the pressure was suddenly gone and his sore tongue hung loosely.

Katsu regained her smile as she pulled out the Heretic Fork once again. "Have you ever seen one of these?" Katsu asked.

Ayumu shook his head.

Katsu forced Ayumu's head back as she attached the ring around his neck. When she pulled away, Ayumu moved his head to go back to a comfortable position. Before Ayumu could look straight, the sharp points pierced the bottom of his chin and his chest. Katsu laughed.

"See? You can't rest your head without stabbing through it!" Katsu giggled. She collapsed on her bed, still laughing. "This is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope people are enjoying my story so far! I know there are people out there who are as twisted as me and waiting for more torture. Thunder is booming around me right now: perfect atmosphere for writing this! I have to say I was having fun looking up many torture devices on the internet at two in the morning. Although most of them resulted in death- I think I picked out some useful ones. **

**Chapter 3:**

Ayumu's eyes tried to close, but he forced himself to stay awake. With no windows in the basement, Ayumu had no clue how long he had been there. After attaching the Heretic Fork around his neck, Katsu just disappeared up the stairs and hadn't returned for what seemed like days. Ayumu tested to see if he could lightly rest his chin on the device, but it was sharpened to the point where the slightest pressure pierced his flesh.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Ayumu could have lain down on the floor, but the shackles made that impossible. All he could do was sit up and focus to make sure his head stayed up. After forcing himself awake for days, Ayumu thought he couldn't handle it anymore. His eyes felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep, but at the same time Ayumu didn't want to give in. He didn't know how much damage this device could cause.

Dry blood trailed from Ayumu's chin down to his chest from the times he faltered. Ayumu had never felt this exhausted in his life. Never before had he wanted to sleep so badly. The longer he was awake, the more he had to concentrate on keeping his head up.

Ayumu was so focused on staying awake he barely heard the footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Good morning," Katsu yawned.

Ayumu strained his eyes forward to see Katsu still in blue pajamas and a cup of coffee in her hand. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she looked like anyone would on a normal morning.

"I see you've been keeping your head up," Katsu smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How long has it been?" Ayumu strained to say, the movement of his throat making the points breaking his skin once again.

"Four days," Katsu answered. She set her cup down and walked over to Ayumu, unhooking the device from his throat.

As soon as Katsu pulled it away, Ayumu's head went limp and his eyes closed.

"You can't sleep yet," Katsu laughed, reaching up and unshackling his wrists. Ayumu was too exhausted to do anything but fall towards the ground, wanting nothing but to sleep. Katsu pulled him back up and grabbed his arms, hooking them up to different shackles so that they were spread out on either side of him. Ayumu's head remained down with no energy to even look at what was going on.

"You're so obedient," Katsu giggled. The chains that were around Ayumu's wrists were hooked up to wheels. Katsu walked over to the one that was attached to his right arm. She continued to smile as she grabbed the wheel and slowly turned it.

Ayumu's eyes snapped open as his shoulder began to pull away. He screamed as a series of popping noises echoed slightly throughout the room. Katsu paused and with one more jerk of the wheel Ayumu's shoulder popped out of place. She laughed at Ayumu's face as it was twisted in pain and he continued to scream. She released the wheel and let his right arm land limply by his side.

Katsu crouched down in front of Ayumu as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from screaming anymore. "Don't hold it in," Katsu said, tugging on his arm and earning another short scream from him.

"H-how long do you think you'll get away with this?" Ayumu asked from clenched teeth.

"For as long as I want," Katsu smiled.

"By now they are looking for me," Ayumu said wearily. "My sister is part of the police force."

"Don't you think I know that?" Katsu laughed. "Whatever hope you have that you'll be found is nonexistent. I made sure there were no witnesses and Yaiba knew how to pick an isolated house."

"There's no such thing as no evidence if you look hard enough."

"Maybe," Katsu fake-sighed, "Too bad I was trained by Yaiba. Do you know how much he got away with before Kiyotaka came? He was the king of committing the perfect crimes."

"My sister will find something. It is me who is missing after all," Ayumu said, forcing a smile.

Katsu smiled. "After a couple more days will you still believe that? Hell, I'll put you in so much pain you won't be able to tell the time of day. A day will feel like a week. A week will feel like a month, and so on. You'll be too busy focusing on pushing away the pain that you won't have time to hope."

"What will you do when cops knock at your door?"

"By the time that day comes, I will be gone and they'll find your rotting corpse down here."

Ayumu got chills by the cold confidence coming from Katsu. She fully believed no one would come. But he saw her eyes waver.

"You're not as sure as you claim to be," Ayumu said. "Who are you afraid of? I don't think it's the cops."

Katsu smiled and stood up, walking back over to the wall. "You are a very observant person. You're definitely Kiyotaka's little brother."

"You didn't answer me."

Katsu glared back at Ayumu. "I don't think you're in any position to demand things of me." Katsu's face suddenly changed to a smile as she looked over her collection of torture devices. Her sudden changes of personality reminded Ayumu of Kanone. But even Kanone had his limits on how far he would go. Ayumu didn't think Katsu knew what limits even were. "What to do, what to do," Katsu mumbled as she scanned the tools. "I don't want to kill him just yet… oh! Let's go with some simplicity! Wait here," she said laughed as if Ayumu had the choice.

Ayumu watched as Katsu disappeared up the stairs. His hung his head back down instantly and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain coming from his shoulder. It didn't take long for darkness to overcome him.

As quickly as he had fallen asleep, Ayumu woke up with a jolt as freezing cold water was dumped on him.

"I didn't say you could sleep just yet," Katsu said, holding a bucket that used to be filled with the water. She was now dressed in shorts and a tank top and her hair was pulled up neatly. Ayumu then noticed he was no longer shackled to the wall. Instead, he was on a wooden table with each of his limbs tied to a different corner with levers. "I'm sure you've seen this before," Katsu smiled, setting down a bag she had around her shoulders. "It's called the Rack. It's also used to dislocate limbs, but don't worry, I just thought you'd like to lie down."

"Should I say thank you?" Ayumu asked.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours unless you don't want to talk again," Katsu warned. She sighed. "The hardest part about this is figuring out what to do first. Now that you're sleep deprived, did you know that your sense of pain is higher?"

Katsu pulled out a slab of sandpaper from her pocket and smiled.

Ayumu thought that was a little too simple. Out of every torture device that hung on the wall, she chose sandpaper.

Katsu started rubbing the rough paper across his left forearm. The pain made Ayumu flinch, but nothing more. He could easily keep from screaming. She continued until the skin was rubbed raw. Katsu started to hum as she placed the sandpaper aside and reached into the bag. In the short break, Ayumu felt his eyes start to close once again.

Suddenly, Ayumu's forearm began to burn worse than when Katsu had been rubbing it with sandpaper. His eyes flew open once again and looked over to where Katsu was squirting lemon juice on the raw patch of skin. Ayumu bit his lips, but he couldn't suppress the strained groans as pain shot up his arm.

Katsu stopped soaking the wound and picked up a pair of scissors. She smiled as she lightly traced the sharp end across his collarbone, making Ayumu flinch. She then moved down and cut his pants around his knees so his legs were exposed. She set aside the scissors and began grinding the sandpaper on his left leg. "If I keep you awake long enough, will you scream for me even with this?" Katsu smiled.

Ayumu's body was tense as he could feel his skin being stripped away and knowing what was to come afterwards. Katsu took her time as she watched the skin slowly turn bright red. She once again took out the bottle of lemon juice and doused the raw skin in the liquid. Katsu grinned as Ayumu let out a scream. She noticed that even with him being in pain, Ayumu barely pulled against the restraints. Katsu guessed that's what four days with no sleep did.

Katsu set aside the bottle and unhooked Ayumu from the Rack. With more strength than Ayumu thought she'd have, Katsu dragged him off and back to the wall he was originally shackled to. Ayumu was too exhausted to put up a fight. Katsu set him up and clamped the shackles on his wrists above his head once again. To Ayumu's relief, Katsu said, "That's all for today," as she wheeled the Rack through another door. Ayumu sighed and rested his head against the wall.

Ayumu felt his head being forced back more and he felt something cold wrap around his neck. He didn't have to lower his head to know what was placed there. Katsu smiled as Ayumu weakly glared at her.

"Just so you know, this was the least of the painful things that I have planned. I thought I should start off small," Katsu giggled as she skipped towards the stairs. She smiled as she walked up the steps. "Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive! Thank you so much KuroiSpade for the review. I've had some already written but I lost motivation when no one reviewed or even viewed my story. Thanks for the renewed motivation! You must have a twisted mind like me to want more **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Katsu came back down the stairs with another bag. She set it down and took the Heretic Fork away from Ayumu's neck, causing his head to instantly fall again. She laughed and playfully hit is cheeks to get him to look at her. She unclipped his hands so his arms fell to his sides. Katsu wasn't worried about him trying to escape.

Katsu grabbed his left hand since his right arm was still not useful, and she placed a bottle of water in it. "I also got some fruit. I don't want you to starve to death," Katsu smiled. She watched as Ayumu slowly drank the water and ate the fruit. While he ate, Katsu attach a ring around Ayumu's neck that had a longer chain. "I need to go get a few things in town and I decided to be nice and let your arms be free so you can continue eating. I won't be too long." Katsu waved and walked up the stairs.

In blissful relief, Ayumu collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

Rumors began to spread after Ayumu Narumi had disappeared. First the school incident and now this? Many students in the school whispered stories to one another, but no one spoke about it out loud. Recently, more murders and threats had been happening around their town and Ayumu always seemed to be a part of it.

After countless investigations, the police had no idea who had done it.

"What did you do with Ayumu?" Hiyono asked, instantly accusing Hizumi.

"I didn't do anything!" Hizumi yelled, which was out of character for him. His usual easygoing personality was replaced by uneasiness.

"You expect me to believe you?" Hiyono asked.

"I don't care what you believe," Hizumi said, walking away. "While you're blaming innocent people, I'm going to do something about it."

When Ayumu didn't show up for class, Hizumi didn't think anything about it. It wasn't as if he never skipped classes before. It was a little concerning when Ayumu didn't wait for him after school, since he always did, and when the house was empty Hizumi thought of the worst case scenario. The police were on the case instantly when Madoka found out, but Hizumi knew they probably wouldn't find anything. Not if it was the person he thought it was who took him.

Hizumi walked around in thought. He needed to meet with the other Blade Children. He knew he needed help. As he walked, a person who passed him caught his eyes and he reached out to grab their arm.

Katsu looked over at him annoyed, and then she smiled when she realized it was Hizumi. "Hizumi! How have you been? You look a little flustered."

"What did you do with him?" Hizumi asked, glaring.

Katsu's smile dropped. "Do with who?"

"You know who! Ayumu has gone missing!" Hizumi said angrily.

"Don't get mad at me," Katsu said, tearing her arm from Hizumi's grip. "I didn't do anything. Why would I? If you want to get killed by him, that's your fault. If I were you, I'd ignore the fact that he's gone and be happy he won't be around to kill you."

"As if I'd do that," Hizumi said. "I know you have him."

"I don't," Katsu said sternly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have shopping to do." She marched away irritably.

Hizumi watched her walk away and then he looked at his watch. He jogged down to the café where he was supposed to be. He smiled in relief when he saw a group at one of the tables outside.

"Thank you guys for coming," Hizumi said, walking up to the table.

"You ask us to be here, and then you're late?" a spiky red head said annoyed.

"I ran into someone, sorry," Hizumi said, looking around the table at the Blade Children. Kousuke, the red head with glasses, had his arms crossed. The little girl, Rio, had her silver hair in pigtails and she was drinking a smoothie. The last one in the group, Ryoko, had short brown hair and was standing up by the table.

"What did you want?" Ryoko asked, getting straight to the point.

"I need your help," Hizumi said.

"Why would we help you? What's in it for us?" Kousuke asked.

"I think I know who took Ayumu, but I won't be able to get him back by myself," Hizumi admitted.

"Who do you think took him?" Rio asked, looking up with full attention.

"Katsu."

The group stared at Hizumi. Kousuke laughed. "You want us to go fight Katsu? The one trained by the devil himself? No thank you. She's worse than Kanone."

"Kousuke," Rio said, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to the puppy-dog eyes Rio had mastered. "But it's Ayumu. We can't leave him with her."

Kousuke looked away with a groan. "Why should we help him? If he's really supposed to help us than he can get out of that himself."

Ryoko whacked her hand across the back of Kousuke's head. "Don't be mean."

Hizumi fell to his knees on the ground and looked up at Kousuke. "Please help! I can't do it by myself and you're the only ones who know Katsu enough to be able to help! Please!"

The group stared wide-eyed at the devil pleading. People passing by began to stare and whisper at the strange sight.

"Alright! Alright, just stand up!" Kousuke shouted, feeling embarrassed at the scene. Hizumi bounded up and hugged Kousuke.

"Oh, thank you!" Hizumi yelled, pulling away and waving as he walked away. "We'll come up with plan at Ayumu's place tonight!"

The three Blade Children watched as Hizumi walked away from sight.

"Do you think he planned to get that reaction from Kousuke?" Rio asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"For my sanity, let's say he did," Ryoko said with a sigh.

Kousuke groaned. "Great, I thought we were done with the fighting for a while."

"It will be four against one," Ryoko assured.

"You've never really met her since you wanted nothing to do with the Blade Children," Kousuke said. "She was raised and trained by Yaiba. It's not going to be easy."

Katsu slammed the door she returned to the house. As suspected, Hizumi thought she was the one who took Ayumu. And with all the other Blade Children now looking up to Ayumu, there would be no doubt they'll eventually help. The only chance she had was to talk Hizumi out of looking for him, but for some reason he was determined.

Katsu marched down the stairs in anger. She got another bucket of cold water and doused the sleeping teen, waking him up instantly.

Ayumu coughed and sat up, thankful to get even a little sleep. He looked up as Katsu threw the bucket to the side.

"You seem a little agitated," Ayumu said.

"Shut up!" Katsu shrieked, surprising Ayumu. Her collective attitude was gone and despite the risks, Ayumu smiled.

"Has someone figured it out?"

Katsu took a deep breath to slow down her breathing. She had to calm down. Even if they know, she knew the Blade Children feared her. It would take them a couple of days to group and come up with a plan. They wouldn't charge wildly, that would be foolish.

Katsu regained her scarily calm smile and looked over at Ayumu. "It's okay. I'll just have to cram in everything I want to do into a day or two."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really have nothing to say but… I love Hizumi. I want write more of Hizumi. So, if you came for the torture, sorry I am going to cram it all at once. There will still be quite a lot of it though, so don't quit reading just yet! Instead of dragging it on I am just going to get it all done sooner. And if you haven't heard of some of these devices, I suggest looking it up for a better picture of what it looks like. I don't like much detail. Plus, I find it fun learning about new torturing methods… but that could just be me. If you came for the fluff, then good news for you **** in the next couple chapters it shall be coming! **

**Chapter 5:**

Katsu didn't waste any time to hook Ayumu back up to the Rack. She pulled out a decorative stick that had a ball with holes at the end. "Do you know what this is?"

"Let's just assume I don't know what most of these items are," Ayumu said annoyed.

Instead of getting angry, Katsu continued to smile. "It's called a lead sprinkler. In medieval times, they either put molten lead or silver in here. Then have it drip on a person's body. Sadly, it's really hard to obtain that," Katsu laughed. Ayumu could tell she loved to explain the horrible ways to use the devices.

"Too bad," Ayumu said sarcastically.

Katsu glared. "It seems I have let you regain too much energy." Katsu flicked the rod and a clear liquid came out in drops. Ayumu hissed in pain as the tiny drops burned his skin the moment they made contact. Katsu smiled. "I put acid in it! I tried boiling water once, but it cooled down too quickly to have any fun, so now I use acid. It's surprising easy to get." She flicked the device again and again, making the acid burn little holes through Ayumu's shirt. She laughed, enjoying every minute of it.

"You know," Katsu said, emptying the acid with a final shake over Ayumu, "it's been awhile since I've gotten to do this. I forgot how fun it was."

Ayumu couldn't respond in fear of screaming in pain if he had opened his mouth. His whole torso burned in pain as he felt the acid eating away his skin. Katsu set the sprinkler aside and plucked another weird device off of the wall. "I planned to only do one thing at a time, but our time is running short," Katsu sighed. She placed Ayumu's left hand in a gap in the device and turned a knob that started to lower a dull screw.

Figuring out what it was used for, Ayumu struggled and tried to pull his hand away. Katsu laughed. "This is called a Thumbscrew. It's usually meant for the thumb, but I find it easier to hold the whole hand in place."

The screw began to press against the middle of Ayumu's hand. He screamed as he heard cracking noise from the tiny bones breaking before the dull screw pierced the skin. Katsu continued to twist the lever until the screw hit the bottom of the device. She smiled at her handiwork and slowly removed the screw, causing Ayumu to scream even more at the excruciating pain.

"Ah, the sound of your screaming is so nice," Katsu grinned. She placed the device that was now covered in blood back in its place. Ayumu felt the warm blood pool in his hand and drip off the sides.

Ayumu watched as Katsu took out a simple knife. She started making shallow cuts up his arms and chest. With his hand throbbing in pain, Ayumu only flinched as each cut was made. They were only deep enough to draw up thin lines of blood. Katsu savored each cut, loving the sight of blood surfacing but hating the lack of screaming. She reached into her bag and her hand came out with a handful of salt. She smiled as she rubbed the salt into his wounds, earning the screaming she wanted.

Katsu took out more salt, making sure to get each shallow cut. Ayumu pulled against the restraints while continuing to scream. With the last bit of salt, Katsu poured it on Ayumu's bloodied hand. She smiled as Ayumu's face was twisted in pain and he let out even more screams.

"Aren't you going to beg me to stop?" Katsu asked. "It's so much more fun when they beg." Katsu grinned as she looked over at the wall, wondering what she should do next. "Hm, I have an idea." Katsu pulled out a wooden chair and unclipped Ayumu's hands and legs. "It will work better in a chair I think."

Ayumu glanced over and with all the energy he had, he swiped the knife that had just been used on him with his left hand. He lunged at Katsu with the blade out. With a bored look on her face, Katsu dodged and pulled Ayumu to the ground by his dislocated arm. He yelped as he hit the ground with a thud. "What did you think you'd accomplish? I could beat you on your best day," Katsu said, hauling Ayumu back up by his hair. She made sure she wasn't gentle as she placed Ayumu in the chair. "I was just going to use rope, but you made me angry."

Katsu grabbed barbed wire off of the wall while still holding Ayumu in place on the chair. She grabbed the lemon juice and soaked the wire before wrapping it tightly around Ayumu's wrists so they were attached to the chair. When the sharp points poked through his skin, the lemon juice made the small wounds burn. Katsu bent down and wrapped the wire around Ayumu's ankles to the legs of the chair.

Katsu wordlessly walked over to the bed and picked up the lamp that resided by it. She removed the lampshade and walked back over, positioning it so that Ayumu's already damaged hand rested on the bulb. He looked at Katsu confused as she wrapped duct tape around his hand again and again, making it impossible for Ayumu to release it. Blood from the previous wound began to trickle out of the creases of the tape. He realized the purpose when Katsu flicked on the lamp and he felt the slight heat emitting from the bulb.

Katsu sat on the bed and smiled, resting her head on her hands.

"Have you ever touched a light bulb that's been on for a while?" Katsu asked. "It gets pretty hot."

Ayumu gritted his teeth. "Where do you come up with these methods?" Ayumu asked, trying to ignore the bulb that was steadily getting hotter.

"You'd be surprised what Yaiba taught me," Katsu answered. She smiled sadly. "He was like my big brother." She regained her smile and looked at the lamp. "It's taking a long time for that to heat up. I'm growing bored."

Ayumu was tempted to say a smartass response, but decided against it. He didn't want to push his luck, seeing as it wasn't good in the first place. Involuntarily, he tried to move his wrist back in attempt to move away from the heat. The movement only caused the barbed wire to slice into his skin and burning it even more. Ayumu flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would drive away the pain. He felt the palm of his hand start burning, causing even more pain to throb up his arm.

As the heat grew more intense, Ayumu grinded his teeth and continued to try to pull away, knowing it would do no good. Katsu just watched, smiling the entire time. Blood ran down his wrists and ankles as the wire made tiny cuts into his skin. The heat slowly became unbearable and Ayumu instinctively closed his palm in attempt to drive away the pain. He cried out as the tiny, hot pieces of glass added to the cuts on his hand and causing even more blood to seep out of the tape.

Katsu laughed and used scissors to cut off the tape. "Isn't this fun? I'm having fun," Katsu grinned.

Ayumu felt like he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't sense pain from one particular spot anymore. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't focus since he hasn't slept decently in days. He just couldn't take it anymore. Tied to a chair with barbed wire at the mercy of a sadistic child would make anyone shut down. Ayumu hung his head.

"Is the almighty God finally giving up?" Katsu smiled. "It took you long enough. Now I've made you see you're just like everyone else. Your so-called powers can't save you. This will be the last place you'll see when you die."

Katsu smiled and walked behind Ayumu, tracing the sharp edges of a clawed device across his chest to draw out more blood. "I do wish we could keep playing, but I'm afraid it will have to end soon."

Ayumu didn't talk. He couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to admit that he would be glad when that day came. Anything but being there would be better. Ayumu never thought that he'd ever choose death over anything else. But there he was, all bloodied and bruised and just wishing it would end.

A loud noise from up the stairs made both Katsu and Ayumu jump in surprise. It sounded like an explosion and soon footsteps were heard.

"What the hell is that?" Katsu shrieked.

Ayumu couldn't help but force a smile. "That would be the sound of your imminent demise."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What I will probably do is go to some fluff, but I will somehow bring the torture back in :D Thanks again for your review, KurioSpade, and I must say it's ok to feel psychotic every now and again. I feel pretty bad when I type this stuff but for some reason it's nice to see your favorite characters getting hurt and tortured. I don't know why, but I'm glad it's not just me! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 6:**

Katsu angrily grabbed a couple of longer knives from the wall and marched up the stairs. He had come faster than expected. The question was if Hizumi had managed to recruit some of the Blade Children and how many. She opened the door and shut it behind her silently. Katsu peered to the front of the house, making sure to remain by the door that led to Ayumu.

The front door had been blown off its hinges and tiny pieces of wood scattered the floor. Katsu noticed the remnants of a small bomb. No doubt it was made by Rio, who was the best bomb maker of all the Blade Children.

"Knives?"

Katsu glanced behind her to where Kousuke was leaning against a wall, holding a gun in his hand.

"You brought knives to a fight this day in age?" Kousuke questioned.

Katsu smiled, twirling the weapon in her hands. "I seem to do better with these than a gun. I do hate the loud noise they make."

"Give up and hand over Ayumu," Ryoko said, holding a gun to Katsu on the other side of her.

"What makes you think I have him?" Katsu smiled. "I'm just trying to peacefully live my life and you guys come busting through my door. Wouldn't it have been smarter to come in quietly?"

Kousuke chuckled, making Katsu glare over at him. "What's so funny?" Katsu demanded.

"How else were we supposed to get you out of the basement?" Kousuke smirked.

Katsu's eyes widened in realization. There was one small window in one of the rooms downstairs and Hizumi would know that. He would also know that was where she and Yaiba kept all the torture devices.

Kousuke clicked his gun as Katsu reached for the door. "Don't move."

Katsu smirked. "Since when do I listen to you?" Katsu suddenly pushed backwards, catching Ryoko off guard and she slammed into Ryoko's chest. Katsu hit Ryoko's arm the opposite way it was supposed to go, causing her to yelp and release her gun. Katsu snatched it in the air and pointed it to her head. "After all these years, you still don't have good reflexes."

Katsu heard another click and looked back at Rio pointing a gun at her. Katsu smiled. "Three against one? Is that really fair?"

"Since when do the Blade Children play fair?" Kousuke asked.

"True," Katsu shrugged. She moved Ryoko so she was in front of her acting as a shield and swung the butt of the gun around, slamming into Rio's face. Rio stumbled to the ground, stunned.

"Rio!" Ryoko yelled. She moved to punch Katsu but she easily deflected it and twisted her arm back. Katsu placed the barrel of the gun towards Ryoko's head once again and looked at Kousuke.

"I suggest you let me go to the basement."

Hizumi ran around to the back of the house as the other three broke through the front door. He knew he had only minutes before Katsu would make her way back to the basement. Hizumi kicked out the glass of the small window that led downward.

Hizumi got on his stomach and crawled through the opening. He carefully pulled himself through and lowered himself to the concrete ground. He looked around the familiar small room that held more weapons and devices his brother had collected throughout the years. Hizumi ran through the door and gasped.

Ayumu was bounded by barbed wire to a chair with blood running down different parts of his body. His head hung down in defeat. Hizumi had never seen him this way.

"A-Ayumu?" Hizumi asked cautiously, not knowing the extent to his condition.

Ayumu looked up. "Hizumi?"

Hizumi sighed in relief. "Don't worry; we are here to get you out of here." Hizumi walked up closer and stared at the wounds in shock. He couldn't even see a part of Ayumu's left hand that wasn't covered in blood. His wrists and ankles were a bloody mess. His right shoulder was lower than it should be, obviously dislocated. Even his chest was covered in burns and cuts.

"Stop right there!" Katsu yelled from the stairs. She pointed the gun she had stolen at Ayumu, making Hizumi stop.

"I thought you didn't like guns," Hizumi said.

"It's useful in this situation, don't you think?" Katsu smiled, walking down the stairs.

"Where are the others?" Hizumi asked.

"None of them are dead if that's what you're asking," Katsu answered. "I only have business with Ayumu."

"No, you have business with Kiyotaka," Hizumi said. "You're just bringing Ayumu in it."

"And what do you care? Aren't you the least bit sad that Yaiba is dead?"

"Of course I am," Hizumi said. "I just know Ayumu had nothing to do with it. He's not like Kiyotaka."

"Not like him? He's identical in every way!" Katsu glared. "It won't be long before he kills you, Hizumi. I'm doing you a favor." Katsu clicked the gun and Hizumi's eyes widened. Ayumu closed his eyes as Katsu pulled the trigger.

_Click._

The three of them stared at the gun. Katsu frantically pulled the trigger more times in astonishment, each bullet not firing. "T-that's impossible!" Katsu said as she felt her arms being tugged behind her while she was in shock. Kousuke firmly held onto Katsu's wrists while she continued to stare, not comprehending what was happening.

Hizumi quickly went over and carefully cut away the wires, freeing Ayumu.

Katsu started to laugh. "There were never bullets in the guns, were there?" Katsu asked. "It was all a trick to get me to freak out long enough to grab me and free Ayumu. I'm such an idiot."

Hizumi smiled. "Tricky, huh?"

"That was a lot to bet on," Ayumu said, flinching as Hizumi helped him up to his feet.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it," Hizumi beamed. Hizumi walked up to Katsu. "I should kill you, you know."

Katsu chuckled. "Yeah. But will you?"

Hizumi sighed. "You're a family friend and I don't know if I could. I'm not like my brother."

Katsu laughed softly. "No, you're definitely not like Yaiba. Sorry to say that I am." Katsu surged forward, head-butting Hizumi so he fell back and then elbowing Kousuke in the ribs. She tossed a circular black object to the ground, causing the room to instantly fill with smoke. "Bye bye!"

The five of them coughed and covered their faces until the smoke began to dissipate. They didn't need to look around to notice that Katsu was gone.

Hizumi steadied Ayumu on his feet, who looked like he could pass out any moment. "Here," Hizumi said, picking up Ayumu from the ground princess-style. Ayumu flinched at the pain and felt his face flush in embarrassment.

"I can walk, Hizumi," Ayumu protested.

"It doesn't look like you can. This will be much faster so just put up with it," Hizumi said, making his way towards the stairs.

Kousuke snickered. "I won't let you live this was down, Narumi."

"It's like real life BL!" Rio exclaimed, earning confused faces.

"What's BL?" Kousuke asked.

"Boy's love," Rio answered with a smile, causing all three boy's face to flush at the thought. Rio laughed.

"That's it, put me down," Ayumu said, sounding more tired than forceful.

"I'm joking, Ayumu," Rio laughed. "You can't walk fast right now so just let Hizumi carry you."

The group walked out of the house and Ayumu took in a deep breath of the fresh air. He smiled. He was finally out of that hellhole.

Hizumi looked down at Ayumu. He looked really broken, and Hizumi felt like a lot of it was his fault for not doing something about it earlier. He had suspected Katsu in the beginning, but part of Hizumi didn't want to believe it. Not to mention he knew it would be hard to beat Katsu so he could free Ayumu.

Hizumi watched at Ayumu smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep in Hizumi's arms. Hizumi couldn't help but smile. Ayumu was strong. Stronger than any person Hizumi has met. After Ayumu was healed and all better, it will be as if nothing had happened. At least, that was what Hizumi thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't have too much to say for this chapter. Hints of fluff! Sorry if I'm slowing down on typing. School work kinda has to come before stories, sowi. Also, I'm trying to work out some details for this. Hope you like it anyway!**

**Chapter 7:**

Ayumu slowly opened his eyes, noticing he was once again in a hospital. Bandages were wrapped all around him and there was no doubt he was on pain medication because he didn't hurt all that much. He looked over and saw Hizumi sitting by the bed, smiling at him.

"You're finally awake!" Hizumi said. "You slept for almost a full day."

Ayumu sat up slowly, flinching as a sudden pain throbbed throughout his body.

"Be careful!" Hizumi warned, standing up and helping Ayumu in the sitting position.

"I can do it," Ayumu said, shooing Hizumi's hand away. Hizumi reluctantly sat back down as Ayumu got into a comfortable position. Ayumu looked over at Hizumi. "Why did you help me?" Ayumu asked.

"What do you mean?" Hizumi asked with a shrug.

"Katsu was right. Wouldn't it have been better if I would have just died there? I'd be no threat to you."

"I just wanted to help. Did I have to have a reason?"

"It's just not logical," Ayumu stated.

Hizumi chuckled. "You and your logic. I'm not the smartest person out there; let's just say that for now."

Before Ayumu could talk again, the door opened and a female doctor walked in. "Hello, Ayumu. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Okay, I guess," Ayumu answered.

"Well, you are actually being released from the hospital today."

"Today? But Ayumu just got here, shouldn't he be here longer?" Hizumi asked.

"His injuries are not fatal, so there is no reason to keep him here as long as he can eat and get around okay. Not only do I think they wouldn't want to pay the fee of staying here, but we need this room for people who are worse off," the doctor explained. "After what happened, we would gladly set up a therapist session."

"No," Ayumu shook his head. "I'm fine. I just want to get home now."

Hizumi stood up. "I'll go quick grab you a pair of clothes and be right back."

"Are you his brother?" the doctor asked.

Hizumi shook his head. "No, I'm just a friend who is bumming off him."

"So you live with him then?" the doctor asked. Hizumi nodded. "Then would you mind if I showed you how to redress his wounds? They'll need to be changed every day for a while."

Hizumi nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Ayumu!" Rio shouted as Hizumi and Ayumu made their way out of the hospital. Hizumi grabbed the back of Rio's shirt before she could successfully hug Ayumu.

"Watch out, he's still injured," Hizumi said.

Rio pouted and crossed her arms, but refrained from hugging Ayumu. Ayumu ruffled the top of Rio's head, making her smile. Kousuke and Ryoko walked up.

"I see you're alright," Kousuke said.

"Thanks to you guys," Ayumu nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Katsu was surprisingly easy on us," Kousuke said. "Although I guess she was more focused on killing you than hurting us."

"What are we going to do about her?" Ryoko asked. "Won't she try to kill Ayumu again?"

"Probably," Hizumi said. "She's not one to easily give up."

"Shouldn't we get cops to watch over him?" Ryoko asked.

Hizumi shook his head. "She'd easily kill them if she wanted to. I don't want to get innocent people involved. As long as Ayumu isn't alone, I think we'll be okay. She won't try anything unless she's sure she'll succeed." Hizumi looked over at Ayumu. His eyes were starting to droop and he was visibly tired. "Ayumu needs rest, so we'll talk about this later."

The Blade Children nodded, letting Hizumi and Ayumu get back on their way to their house. Ayumu was silent the whole way, trying to ignore the soreness and pain that was causing his body to ache.

Hizumi smiled as he grabbed the doorknob. "Welcome home, Ayumu!" Hizumi smiled, opening the door and swinging it open. If Hizumi was expecting happiness on Ayumu's face, he didn't get it. In fact, Ayumu did the opposite of what Hizumi expected. Ayumu's eyes grew wide and quickly hid behind Hizumi.

Hizumi looked at Ayumu questionably. "What?" Hizumi asked, looking inside and seeing the reason for his fear.

"Oh, hey," Katsu said, sitting on the counter and eating yogurt. "You're back surprisingly early."

"What are you doing here?" Hizumi asked.

"I just wanted to see where you guys were living," Katsu said innocently, looking around Hizumi at Ayumu.

Hizumi felt Ayumu grip the back of his shirt. Hizumi couldn't help but think he was acting adorable and put his arm out in a protecting manner.

"Calm down, if I was going to kill you, you wouldn't know it until it happened," Katsu said. "I'm actually surprised I don't have warrants out for my arrest."

"Like the cops would be able to catch you?" Hizumi asked. "You're the master at running away."

Katsu glared for a second, and then regained her smug face. She finished off her yogurt and tossed it in the garbage.

"Hey, did you eat the blueberry yogurt? That one was mine," Hizumi said.

Katsu laughed. "I know. You always loved blueberry." Katsu walked towards the door and paused before she left. She glanced over at Ayumu. "I see even God can get scared. I've already proved there's no power in him." She walked out and closed the door.

Hizumi stared at the door for a moment. What did that mean? Was she not going to kill him?

Ayumu sighed and released the grip on Hizumi's shirt. "I'm going to bed."

Hizumi nodded and watched as Ayumu made his way to his room. Hizumi decided he would stay awake, just in case.

Katsu arrived back at her house with a sigh. She failed with her overall plan and she didn't know if she wanted to continue on with it. As much as Katsu was sadistic and emotionless, Hizumi was like her brother. Seeing him that protective of Ayumu made her second guess things. Hizumi was right after all. She was mad at Kiyotaka, not Ayumu.

"I see you failed."

Katsu's eyes widened and jumped back, away from the familiar voice. She looked at the tall man with longer brown hair. He was just like an older version of Ayumu.

"Kiyotaka? What are you doing here?" Katsu asked furiously. She clenched her fists, wanting to hit him but knowing that was a foolish idea.

"I thought I said you wouldn't be able to kill my little brother, yet you tried anyway," Kiyotaka said, ignoring her question.

"So what if I didn't kill him?" Katsu spat. "Did you see what I did? He'll be scarred for life!"

"Physically maybe, but emotionally he will get over it."

"He'll get over it? That's what you think? He's deathly afraid of me! He won't just 'get over it'! What kind of brother are you? You could have easily saved him from day one, right? Or would that have ruined your 'plan'?"

Kiyotaka just smirked, making Katsu grow even angrier. "Why would I interfere when I know Ayumu won't die?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Oh yeah?" Katsu glared.

Kiyotaka nodded. "Yes. And I also know you won't make it out alive," Kiyotaka nonchalantly said, making his way towards the door.

"You'll see!" Katsu screamed at him. "You're little brother will die!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff! **** Sorry if it's a little rushed and short. I just wanted some adorableness. **

**Chapter 8**

Hizumi got jolted awake by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ayumu!" Hizumi yelled, flinging off his covers and darted towards Ayumu's room. Had Katsu come back? Hizumi flew open the door to see that Ayumu was alone and his eyes were still closed. He flailed his limbs and continued to scream. "Ayumu! Ayumu, wake up!" Hizumi said, going over to the bed and grabbing Ayumu's shoulders in attempt to calm him down.

Ayumu's eyes flung open, on the brink of tears. "H-Hizumi…?"

"Yes, it's me. And it's alright. You're safe now, so you don't have to worry," Hizumi said in a soothing voice. Ayumu set his head lightly on Hizumi's chest, exhausted.

"Sorry to wake you up," Ayumu mumbled in Hizumi's shirt.

"That's not the thing you should worry about right now," Hizumi said, placing his hand on the top of Ayumu's head. "Maybe you should rethink going to a therapist."

Ayumu shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You are definitely not fine," Hizumi said. "Nightmares like that aren't really normal. And after what you went through, it's understandable."

"Why do you even care?" Ayumu asked, pulling back and leaning against headboard of the bed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hizumi asked back, deflated Ayumu had moved away.

"For starters, I'm supposed to kill you."

"Supposed to," Hizumi repeated, smiling.

"How do you know I won't?"

Hizumi shrugged. "I don't. But I guess it's a chance I'm willing to take."

"You probably saved me to confuse me, right? If you saved me from Katsu, it would really look like you're not trying to kill me. When in reality, I would let my guard down and you'd finish me off yourself."

Hizumi sighed and leaned back on his hands a little annoyed. "Why do you still assume all I'm after is your imminent death?"

"It wouldn't be logical any other way."

"Love doesn't have logic, okay?" Hizumi shouted irritably, instantly wishing he could catch the words and shove them back into his mouth.

Ayumu froze. "What?"

"All you can think about is the logic behind things," Hizumi continued, knowing it was too late to take back what he said anyway. "When in reality love makes you do the stupidest, most illogical things. Like going on a suicide mission to save a guy who is supposed to kill you one day."

Ayumu felt his face burn and was happy the darkness covered it up. "B-but we are both guys."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hizumi said softly. "That's why I never planned on telling you. I knew it would be unrequited." Hizumi chuckled humorlessly. "Believe me, I first came with the intention of killing you. But getting to know you, well…" Hizumi sighed, then looked up with a smile. "But if you could forget all about this, that will be fine. Being by your side is good enough, even if you kill me one day."

Ayumu looked down and lightly hit the top of Hizumi's head. "You're an idiot."

Hizumi laughed. "I never said I wasn't. I guess I'm just not cut out to be the devil. Do you think you can sleep okay?"

"I'm afraid I'll dream about it again. It was really realistic… it was like I was back there."

Ayumu felt Hizumi ruffle his hair. He was more aware of the devil now more than ever. A million questions ran through his head.

"I can stay here if you want," Hizumi said, regretting it as Ayumu tensed slightly. "Dumb thing to say, really dumb thing to say," Hizumi quickly said, standing up from the bed.

Ayumu mumbled.

"What?" Hizumi said.

"You can stay if you want…" Ayumu repeated, keeping his head down. "But stay over there," he added, pointing to a spot in the corner.

Hizumi beamed and sat down with his back leaning against the wall. "I'll wake you up if I see you twitch in the slightest."

Ayumu tossed down a blanket from his bed and snuggled in his own. "That's creepy. Just go to sleep."

Hizumi gladly took the blanket and wrapped it around him. He looked over at Ayumu's peaceful face. Ayumu's eyes opened to see Hizumi staring at him. Ayumu's face grew more flushed and he covered up to his eyes with the covers.

"I said go to sleep. Stop staring at me," Ayumu said.

"Sorry," Hizumi apologized. "It's just nice seeing your face so relaxed."

"Stop being creepy," Ayumu said, turning over on his bed so his back faced Hizumi. Hizumi smiled and closed his eyes. He was elated that Ayumu trusted him enough to sleep with him in the room.

Ayumu glanced over his shoulder and looked at Hizumi's serene, smiling face. Ayumu had never thought of him as anything but a person he needed to be cautious around. He thought that through Hizumi's smiling face was a deadly plot. But after what he did, after what he said, Ayumu wasn't so sure anymore. And now Ayumu had conflicting thoughts running rampant through his brain. What did he think of the boy?

Ayumu shook the thoughts away and turned back over in the bed. With thoughts of Hizumi clouding his fear, Ayumu slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.


End file.
